


Paradise -Mobius-

by FictionWriterD



Series: Paradise [19]
Category: Mobius Final Fantasy
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionWriterD/pseuds/FictionWriterD
Summary: After defeating their ultimate foe, Wol and the Princess Sarah Cornelia wake up on a mysterious island and from there they try to find a way off it. Challenges come in all forms and sizes in their way but as they find ways to enjoy their time on the island they begin to enjoy each other in more ways as well / Wol x Sarah, lemon later
Relationships: Sarah/Wol
Series: Paradise [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561291





	1. Chapter 1

The moment Wol had opened his eyes he knew something was different.

"Where am I now?"

The last thing the warrior had remembered was defeating Garland and touching the crystal, but now he saw a white wall in front of him. He sat up, and ignoring the screaming pain his muscles were in, and looked around.

He found himself in a mostly white room. The walls and ceiling were cream white while the floor was covered in a lush crimson red carpet. The size of the room itself was large with a few elegant glass windows along a single wall and a tall pair of glass doors that were open. Furniture wise the room only had a small circular table and two chairs in the center. That and a large white bed on the far side of the room.

Getting to his feet, Wol was somewhat cautious as he walked around the room. With each step he took he was greeted with more questions than answers.

The first was obvious. "Where am I now? This doesn't feel familiar..." With heavy feet he walked over to the glass doors. Turns out the doors led to a balcony and he stepped outside.

He was immediately hit with a sight that was nothing short of breath taking. For miles all he could see were white sand beach and clear blue water that was unmistakably the ocean. That and the scent of salt water as it flowed in the gentle breeze gave the fact that he was on an island away. The calming sounds of the waves could be heard as well as wildlife from within the forests beyond the beach. There was a single tall mountain deep in the forest, but like everything else Wol didn't find any of this recognizable.

"So...this place is definitely new to me..." He raised his right hand and pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes tight. The sunshine and sand of the beach hurt his sleepy eyes and he had to let them adjust.

Yet, even as he tried to think of where he was, another issue plagued his mind and it was far more critical.

"Am I alone here?"

Going back to what he remembered before he had fallen asleep Wol remembered being flanked by Princess Sarah as well as his fairy friend Echo. If they were in a similar situation like him, then he knew what he had to do.

"I'd better go look for my friends...least before Echo tears the place apart looking for me. They couldn't have gone too far."

Before he could turn around he heard a small sound, like the coo of a dove. He turned around slowly and after his eyes adjusted to the light he saw what had made the sound.

Laying on the bed fast asleep was the one and only Princess Sarah Cornelia, resting without a care in the world under the thin white bedsheets.

Wol sighed in a bit of relief, 'Least she's here...where's everyone else?'

"Wol!"

And there a familiar voice rang in his ear from across the room. A familiar high pitched voice that left little doubt as to who it belonged to.

Sure enough, popping up from the other side of the bed and flying right up in his face was a little female fairy dressed in white, her little wings flapping so hard that dust was falling off them and her face was as red as the carpet.

Wol replied in his usual sarcasm, "Oh, hello Echo."

She shook with rage. "You big meanie! This is all your fault! Where have you brought us this time?!"

Sighing loudly, the warrior walked past Echo and went towards the bed. "No idea how this is my fault but whatever..." He placed a hand on Sarah's shoulder and somewhat gently shook her until she opened her eyes. "Sarah, wake up."

Upon opening her eyes Sarah sat up quickly, a slight amount of panic in her voice, "Wol? Where are we? What happened?"

She looked around at her surroundings and though she seemed to calm down somewhat, she was no doubt still apprehensive. "This place..."

"No idea where we ended up, but I will find out," said Wol as he tried to keep Sarah calm. Echo was already a lit fuse and he didn't need another woman losing her nerve on him. He had enough of that nonsense on a daily basis.

Sarah wasn't as worried as Wol believed, largely because he was the one who assured her. "I know that you will."

Echo was flying around, seemingly trying to get answers for herself, but unlike Wol she was immediately taken in by her surroundings especially after she looked outside the balcony doors. "By the crystal this place is...so pretty!"

Curious, Sarah moved out of the bed and got on her feet. Her royal garb was cleaner than before despite having been in battle fairly recently but she still felt sore with every movement her body made. She got to the doors and after looking outside she too was pleased at what she saw. Having rarely left her own kingdom until she had met Wol taking in new sights was a genuinely new experience for her. "A beach? Cannot say I have seen one like this before..."

For once Echo agreed. "If this is indeed Wol's fault, I think I can forgive him. Just a little, though."

Shaking his head Wol went to take a look around the room. Save for the bed and table there was a large dresser and closet as well as two other doors. He went and checked the first one and it led into what had to be the most impressive bathroom he had ever seen. Pristine white and made of glass or porcelain, a large bath tub and shower stall that could easily fit a few people and a mirror that literally took up an entire wall. Gaudy in some ways but he didn't mind. After closing the bathroom door he went towards the other door, and as he reached for the door handle a light series of knocks was heard coming from the other side.

Not even thinking Wol opened the door, and saw a single white furred moogle with a large silver cart in the hallway outside.

"Good morning, kupo! Room service is here!"

Having heard the knocking both Echo and Sarah hurried to see who was at the door, and they seemed surprised.

"A moogle? Thank the crystal!" Sarah was well known for her servants back home being moogles, she had grown up around them and she had quite a fondness for them. Seeing one in an unfamiliar place also put her mind somewhat at ease.

The moogle bowed his head once, "Thank you lady, kupo. My name is Mogger, and I welcome to Mog's Private Resort, kupo."

Wol heard the name and looked at his companions with a questioning glance.

He only had one question pop into his head, 'Where in the hell are we?'


	2. Chapter 2

Turns out the servant moogle wasn't the only one waiting on them when Wol and Sarah left their room.

The princess was immediately swarmed by the little furry creatures the moment she stepped into the lobby. It was like she was a magnet to them and Wol couldn't help but notice the irony.

'Even when we are far from Cornelia the moogles love her...' he thought, remembering how Sarah's only friends back in her kingdom were the moogles who waited on her hand and foot.

After eating as much as they could, and Wol kept as quiet about the resort as he could to not draw attention to himself, when they were offered the chance to go outside he jumped on it. Well, to be honest, Echo was the one who jumped on it. She seemed the most excited about the island of the three and she was not shy about showing it.

Stepping into the lobby the trio didn't have to look far in order to find the way to the beach, and right by the entrance was another small cluster of moogles, including one wearing a pink neck tie and holding a wand in its right hand

The moment the bigger moogle saw Wol was when he addressed them, "Hello there, kupo! Welcome to my resort. I'm Mr. Mog, but if you prefer you can just call me Mog, kupo."

'So he's the one in charge...' Wol took a few steps forward and Sarah was close behind him. Echo sat on his shoulder. "You're the owner of this place? Seems odd to have a place like this out in the middle of nowhere."

The moogle didn't seem fazed by Wol's sarcasm, "Not at all, kupo. It's located in a place that is hard to track, and since I created the magical field around the island pretty much nobody knows it is here. Private as private can get, though we do occasionally get the random customer such as you, kupo."

Sarah stepped forward, sounding apologetic, "We are sorry to inconvenience you with our arrival, Mog."

Shaking his head and waving the large purple pom-pom on it Mog replied, "No need to apologize Your Highness, we haven't really gotten started with the business this year so we're just getting started. In fact you three are the first people here for the season, kupo. Save for the moogles you are the only one's here, kupo." The moogle turned to his left where past a small wooden patio there began the stretch of beach that Wol had seen from his room, "The resort is yours to enjoy, kupo. But first-"

Wol saw Mog wave his wand in front of him and a trail of gold dust came out of the wand and touched Wol's chest before going over to Sarah and eventually finding Echo when she tried to avoid it but to no avail.

"What was that?" asked the warrior, thinking something would happen straight away but it didn't.

Mog chuckled, "The initial reactions are always a delight, kupo." He cleared his throat, "What I just did was put a spell on you three. It's called Mog's Blessing, kupo. I'd tell you more but I think you'll get a kick out of it when it activates. All you have to do is step onto the beach."

Wol looked out at the sand before turning to Sarah, hoping she'd give him a response. She didn't know what to do, and from there Wol made the only move he could.

"Well, what do I have to lose?" Without hesitation he walked towards the beach.

The moment he stepped off the patio and into the sunlight was when the spell activated. Nothing about him physically changed, but after getting over the initial sunlight Wol noticed that his clothes had changed. Instead of the Blank armor he normally wore he was now wearing red and silver swim shorts. His chest was bare save for a lifeguard whistle that dangled around his neck.

He didn't mind the change. 'Least this isn't as awkward as the diving suit...'

"Wol! You changed?"

Echo's shout reached the warrior's ears and he turned to find her right behind him. She was floating in the air, and the spell seemed to have changed her too.

"Not just me from the looks of it, Echo."

The fairy looked down and noticed her outfit had changed too. She now wore a cute blue one-piece bathing suit and she also had diving flippers on her feet. Her wings were still the same blue and white elegant shape and color they usually were.

Echo's response to her new change was, as usual, one of excitement. "Yay! Time for some fun in the sun!"

The warrior almost gave a half smile when he saw Sarah slowly approach them. After seeing what happened to her two friends she had been too nervous to move out onto the sand. Only after being urged by Mog did she find the courage to move her feet, though her eyes had been closed after she took the first step. The spell had still affected her regardless, but what she ended up wearing was nothing short of revealing.

Sarah's clothing changed from her regal princess garments to a tight two piece bikini that was colored white. A see-through orange mermaid skirt and a matching top hid the garments well enough but a majority of her skin was still exposed. Such an outfit a princess such as her should not be seen wearing but it was part of the deal with the resort.

At first glance Wol thought he had her seen a similar outfit before and it took him a minute to finally remember. 'She wore something similar when we visited the beach in the void. Guess the magic works in a similar fashion here.'

Sarah opened her eyes and looked down at her body. The initial shock she was bound to show gave way to relief when she recognized the outfit. "Good, I was hoping it'd be nothing else..."

She then turned her eyes towards Wol, and though she was trying to hide it, she couldn't help but feel shy in front of him wearing such clothing. "How do I look?"

The stoic warrior nodded once, hoping that alone would be reassuring enough. Still he tried not have his eyes linger on her for too long, "You look good." He wasn't a fan of when Sarah made him feel awkward. If he had a gil for every time they had an awkward moment he'd be a rich man, though it wasn't technically her fault. A prophecy was to blame for most of it.

Sarah took the nod and returned with one of her own, "Thank you, Wol."

Echo flew around the princess, visibly upset at how the woman was getting Wol's attention even if it wasn't for the reason she thought it was for, "Hey! How come you get to wear such an outfit and I get stuck with this thing?! Mog! You better explain yourself-huh? Where'd he go?"

Both Wol and Sarah turned and saw that, including his entourage, the big moogle was indeed gone.

Sarah spoke, "I guess he has some other business to attend to? He does have an island to run, after all."

Echo put her hands on her hips, "That little stink! When I see him again I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!"

The warrior had heard enough, and standing in the sun wasn't helping his patience. "Can we go now?"

Despite Echo and her anger Wol was able to get away from the women surrounding him. He didn't know how long he was walking but eventually he came to a stop at a small beach with a rather interesting attraction. A large wooden and iron boat or it could even have been an airship was stuck in the sand at an angle. The bow was sticking up in the air and far across the water, the tip of the bow over a deeper end of the water. A sign nearby got the warrior's attention and he read the inscription on it.

"Shipwreck Cove, final resting place of the airship Enterprise. This ship was the vessel in which the great Mog discovered this island. It was badly damaged during a severe tropical storm and crashed into the island afterward. Unable to be salvaged Mog insisted that the ship be left as a monument and thus has served as an attraction for the resort's customers ever since. WARNING: use extreme caution when diving off the bow."

Wol looked up at the bow and after paying close enough attention he realized it was a lot higher than he had initially realized. It had to be over sixty feet in the air and just looking of going up that high made him shiver slightly.

'I don't think I'll go up there anytime soon,' he thought. He started to move along the beach with his hands in his pockets.

"There you are!"

He sighed loudly as he heard Echo's squeaky voice. She flew at him in a rage and all the man could think was how he wished he was alone. 'Will I ever get some time alone?' "What is it, Echo?"

"You just walked off and left me and Sarah alone!"

"So what? It's not like we have anything to worry about while we are here," he replied.

Echo smacked the tip of his nose with her little hand. It didn't even faze him, but it wasn't meant to. "You dolt! You never leave maidens alone on a mysterious island! Especially scantily clad ones like me!"

Another set of footsteps signaled Sarah's arrival and Wol greeted her, "Hey."

Sarah's multi-colored skirt swayed in the wind revealing her rather shapely legs which Wol found quite nice for the split second he got of them. "You just left us back there. Is something wrong?"

"No," he replied quickly. Wol ignored the physical attraction he had with her as best he could. It was bad enough that a prophecy called for Sarah to marry the warrior of light when he saved her kingdom, and she believed she had to follow it to the letter in order to save the world (right down to conjuring up feelings of intimacy towards said warrior), it made their early interactions extremely uncomfortable. Then when all was revealed and the journey was seemingly over Sarah tried her best to follow her own path. Wol didn't have the luxury of such a choice, being the warrior of light and all.

"You worry me sometimes, Wol," the princess replied before walking past the brooding warrior.

'It's not easy being me, princess,' he thought before going off to follow her.

The ship was pretty much stuck in the sand but the bow was out over the water and like the sign had read seemed to be a popular diving spot or at least it liked like it could be with how high it was. Traversing the ship was simple and though the old wood creaked with each step they took it still had enough strength to hold the couple's weight. Still out of caution Wol kept himself within arm's reach of the princess as they climbed the ship lest she fall through the floor.

Reaching the bow had been easy, but Sarah was a bit reluctant to look over the edge of the tip of the bow. She leaned over the edge for less than a millisecond before cowering back.

"It's much higher than I had anticipated..." she said backing away from the edge.

Echo flew to the edge to see for herself, "Hm, she's right, we're about a hundred feet in the air! It'd be fun to try and leap of this thing." The little fairy pretended to be excited though because of her wings she wouldn't get the exhilarating feeling of the fall should she try. Though she knew who could. "Well, since this vacation of ours is just getting started, let's start it off with a splash. Wol, go for it!"

The warrior shook his head, "You're insane. What would the purpose be of me diving off the ship-"

"To have fun you blockhead! Why else would people want to dive off the ship?"

Sarah's timid voice spoke, "The adrenaline rush of such a dangerous stunt would be...exhilarating?"

Echo nodded frantically, "The heavier you are the faster you'd fall, too! My biggest wonder though is how big a splash would you make upon hitting the water?"

The fairy went out over the edge and flew in a circle a few times, her excitement growing with each lap she took. "Wol, let's do it!"

The warrior was still not budging, "Go by yourself, I don't want to."

Putting her hands on her hips the fairy huffed and puffed, "Party pooper! If you won't go and the princess is too scared to go herself then we won't be able to enjoy ourselves here! It'd be like vacationing with a couple of tonberries!"

Sighing loudly Wol didn't know what to do. He didn't like to be pushed into doing things if he didn't want to but he also had a tiny bit of eagerness to give the dive a try he didn't want to give into the fairy's wish. "Maybe later, then. There are still plenty of other things to do and we have a few days to get to them." He turned to Sarah. "Want to go somewhere else?"

The princess nodded once, already having her fill of being so high in the sky even on an airship that was grounded. "Yes...we can go to the rocks below and enjoy ourselves there."

Knowing she had lost the battle at hand, Echo turned the tables to make the situation more exciting. "Alright! Last one to the beach is a rotten chocobo egg!"

No shame the fairy flew over the tip of the bow and right down to the beach below, her victory assured before the race had even started.

That just left the warrior of light and the princess, who both exchanged awkward looks at each other. Sarah crossed her arms over her chest, still feeling a bit out of her comfort zone in the bikini, though it was not the first time she had worn such an outfit.

Maybe realizing how odd the air was feeling between them Wol started to head to the stairs, "We'd better get down there before she throws a fit."

Nodding once Sarah began to follow. She didn't get far before her foot broke through one of the wooden planks under her weight. While her foot hadn't gone all the way through her momentum carried her forward and she tripped. Luckily for her she collided with Wol, their chests colliding though only Sarah made an audible groan. The man's physical stature hardly made him budge from the impact with the princess, not only that but it saved them both from falling down the stairs.

"You alright?" asked the warrior, hoping and trying to make this quick to avoid any unnecessary drama.

Too bad it wasn't that simple.

Though her ankle was slightly scratched up the princess nodded and ignored the pain. However, what got the Sarah's attention was on the way Wol had his hands on her slender shoulders and the way he held her in place. It felt like he was protecting her from harm, and while it is what he had done multiple times before, this time felt oddly different.

Visibly flustered the princess took a step back, "I'm fine...thank you."

While the princess was red in the face and tried to hide it, Wol remained stoic and forward. He kept his emotions in check, no matter the situation.

The air was quiet, even the sound of the waves died out in the silence, and it was only broken by the shouting of Echo as she came up over the side of the ship, "Hey you two I am waiting-hey, what happened? Sarah why is your face all red?"

Sarah became even more flustered, even frantic, "N-Nothing!" She nudged past Wol and went down the stairs.

Wol shook his head, oblivious to Sarah's turmoil. 'Women...'


End file.
